Sleep
by PersonAlive09
Summary: Charon dosn't need much sleep but his employer dose.


Sleep

Ghoul fluff if you tilt your head and squint really hard.

* * *

The room his employer gave him was more than enough for him…

Gloria had told him it was all she could give him, and that satisfied him. They even managed to get a bed for him. The last time he slept in a bed was… a long, long time ago. But he didn't mind because being truthful Charon didn't need much sleep to beguine with. His Employer, Gloria however was much different. She was after all 'only human'. She was very subtle yet stubborn.

Like this very night for example. The trio (Gloria, Charon and the mutt) just returned to Megaton for some rest and relaxation. Instead of resting and recuperating from many battles and skirmishes, Gloria took it upon herself to do the necessary repairs. Her 'job' as she called it included taking apart, cleaning, and reassembling their weapons. Charon offered to help. At the very least take care of his shotgun. But no, Gloria insisted he get some rest while she did what she did best. And that was to fix.

Charon didn't understand his employer not one bit. She should be the one in bed sleeping not him. He should be up manning the homestead while Gloria dreamed. She insisted on his resting. In Charon's language when your employer 'insists' on something they mean they want you to do it.

Now as he lay in his old creaky bed in Gloria's Megaton Mansion he just stared at the ceiling. The kid was going to burn herself out. He just hoped it wouldn't happen out in the wastes miles away from any person to help.

"Wuff" the bed groaned as Charon got up and walked to the door "What do you want mutt?" Dogmeat tilted his head to the side. "You gotta go out and take a leak or something?" the word 'out' mad Dogmeat tilt his head more. Charon sighed "Come on dog lets go. Dogmeat ran a circle his tail wagging rapidly. Dogmeat leaped down the stairs waiting impatiently by the door. The Robot was recharging in a corner and Gloria sat on a rusted bar stool picking at her Rifle. She seemed to be hunched painfully over her workbench. Charon shook his head disapprovingly as he watched his employer tinkering away. There was nothing he could do to convince her to go up to bed.

"Make it quick mutt. " Muttered Charon as he sat down on the 'refurbished' lawn chairs. Dogmeat wagged his tail at Charon before scampering over to Jericho's house and 'marking his territory'. Charon smiled "Good dog…" he pet the canines head. That's what that mean asshole deserves.

Once he let Dogmeat back into the house he noticed Gloria was no longer hunched over her workbench. She had placed the completed rifle o the floor and she laid her head down on the table. Her blue eyes darkened by bags of sleep that she was trying to push away. She moved her eyes to Charon at the door. She closed her eyes and yawned "You should be in bed Charon," she closed her eyes for a while and reopened them. Charon moved behind her "I could probably tell you the same thing." She wondered how he could keep a straight face whenever he expressed concern or any emotion for that matter.

Gloria sighed and nodded her head, she was exhausted. Her arms ached, her head ached, her legs ached, heck even her fingers ached. She doubted she could make it to the stairs, not by herself anyway.

She lifted her arms barely an inch "Can you carry me?"

"Only if you promise to sleep once you are upstairs." Gloria nodded her head weakly lifting her arms once again. Charon scooped her up "Charon what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" she asked closing her eyes "It's already tomorrow." She sighed "Well then what do you want for breakfast?" Charon grumbled as he laid her down on her bed "No, sleep now." Gloria cocooned herself in her sheets "Ok Charon, only cuz' you ask so nicely" with that she was out cold.

When he left his employers room he shut the door. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"She's so hopeless." Of course he meant it in an affectionate way.

* * *

Fixed some typos and grammer mistakes.

I only the concept of The lone Wanderer (Gloria) and my concept of Dogmeat.

Charon, Jericho and basically everything else bellongs to Bethesda.

No real story behind this one. Well maybe inspired by that iCarly episode with 'pacRat' at the end when Spencer ass he Carly was up all night playing the game she says yeah and throws her arms in the air and says "Carry me."  
Review if you want but no one is forcing you.


End file.
